One More Year
by The Meaning Of Haste
Summary: Hermione is diagnosed with an unknown sickness and has one more year left to live.HGRW


One More Year 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them from J.K. Rowling.I'll give most of them back…

XXXX

_'My dearest Ron,_

_I am sure that you are wondering why you are getting a letter from me when I could just as easily come over to your dorm or meet you in the Common Room to talk to you. The truth is that I can't. I can't tell you in person. I wouldn't be able to speak or express everything that I want to. Before I tell you what is wrong just know that Harry already knows. I told him first because there is more that I needed to tell you._

_Ron, as you know I have been in the hospital wing a lot this year, even more than Harry has. The truth is that I'm sick. Very sick. I have known about it since the end of last year. Madame Pomfrey doesn't know what exactly is wrong with me. It's something they've never seen before. Sometimes I get seizures, I never feel them but according to Lavender they're really scary to watch. Other times my body becomes stiff and it's impossible for me to move. I'm always exhausted no matter how mush sleep I get, which is usually little. It's terrifying Ron. Pain racking my body, complete black outs, throwing up every little thing I eat. Last week in potions I blacked out completely and my body wouldn't stop shaking. Snape actually carried me to the hospital wing. _

_You know me Ron and that I would never let any one carry me if I could stop them, especially Snape. It was that trip when Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore decided what was wrong. I know I said that they couldn't diagnose me, but that's not what they learned. All we know is that I have a year left. I get worse as time passes and soon I'll most likely be confined to the hospital. I'll be gone soon after the school year ends. I wanted you to be the first person besides my parents to know but I just didn't know how to tell you._

What makes this so hard is how I feel about you. I love you Ron and I have for a long time now. I've loved you since fourth year. I only dated Viktor Krum to make you jealous, hoping you would feel the same about me. I don't know if you did or if you ever will love me back but I cannot die with out you knowing.

_Tears are threatening to spill and blot this letter as I write, but I'm not quite done. It's hurts me to see you flirt and laugh with all those other girls and then treat me as if I could never have a boyfriend. As a matter of fact Seamus and Jake from Ravenclaw have both asked me out but I turned them down for you. You dominate my dreams at night and my thoughts during the day. Can't you see you're tearing me up inside Ron? But I'm done now. I'm done with the silly fantasies that you will come, sweep me off my feet and tell me you loved me all along. I'm trying to be more practical now, but my mind still wanders to you when I study or in class. I hope this letter will clear my mind. _

_Just promise me one thing Ron; never forget me when I'm gone. Keep me in the back of your mind, in your memories. Never forget how much I love you Ron. I always will and will watch over you and Harry the best I can. Keep him safe in the last battle Ron. I only hope that my love will keep you both safe through the dangerous times to come._

_Love Always,_

Hermione' 

XXXX

Sitting alone in a corner, Ron read the letter through three times, tears pouring down his cheeks. The Common Room was clearing out, and almost empty. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were sitting by the fire talking. The dim lighting was reflecting off of Hermione's bushy brown hair and it cast shadows over her features. Ron felt his stomach give a leap and let out a small sigh. He stood up and walked over to her.

As he approached her silently he could see just how sick she looked. Her face was pale and dark bags lined her eyes from lack of sleep. Her posture was not as tall and proud as it used to be, and her voice was hoarse. Standing a few feet away Harry caught his eyes and nodded slightly then went back to talking to Hermione.

Ron closed his eyes and breathed in quietly, fingering something in his pocket. He walked quietly and knelt down on the ground in front of her. Because of his size he met her eye-to-eye even on his knees. "Hermione," he whispered softly as she looked at him. "Can I talk to you?" She nodded and Harry and Ginny automatically stood up and left.

"What is it Ron?" She asked seeing the letter lying open on the table.

"I…well…I need to tell you something. It's very important. But I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise that you won't interrupt me or run away." Ron said quietly, starring intently at her.

"Okay Ron, I promise," she replied with a sigh.

"Hermione… I don't really know were to begin. First of I have to tell you that I love you. I really have since our third year. I know you're probably thinking 'why the hell didn't I tell you that?' Well, the truth is…I couldn't. I didn't know how to, and I did want to get my heart broken. I knew Seamus was going to ask you out and I had heard that Jake was to. I never went out with anyone hoping that maybe you would tell me what I wanted to hear, but it never came. Believe it or not I was planning on telling you today. I'm going to miss you so much when you're gone Mione. I just hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner, and return my love," Ron said rather quickly. By the end of his short speech tears were streaming down Hermione's face.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered in shock. "I'm dreaming. Merlin I'm dreaming. I'm going to wake up and realize it was all just a very good dream." Hermione buried her face into her hands and shook her head as if to clear this whole thing.

"No Hermione, you're awake," Ron said tilting her face up to meet his gaze. "We're both awake and I just told you I love you." Hermione's happy smile came slowly up to her face but was cut off by a soft kiss. Hermione let out a small squeak that was muffled by his lips, but soon fell into the kiss. Ron pulled away and looked serious, his eyes grave and fighting to hide their emotion. "I'm sorry Hermione, I know you've given up on me. That was wrong of me to do, and I'm very sorry. I will let you go to sleep now."

"Ron, no!" Hermione said as Ron stood up to leave. "Don't go, please don't go." Ron knelt back down in front of her and gave her a look that clearly asked why? "Because Ron. I need you. I still love you. Merlin help me but I do. I thought I had given up on you but I don't think I ever can."

Ron smiled at Hermione lovingly. "Thank you Hermione."

"For what?"

"For still loving me. Hermione, I have one favor to ask of you." Ron said gathering up all his remaining guts.

"Anything Ron," Hermione said.

"Would you… well would you…" Ron stuttered.

"Would I what?"

Ron pulled out a small black velvet case. "Would you wear this?" He opened up the case and revealed a beautiful ring. The band was pure gold with a small wave of silver set into it. Hermione gasped as it caught the remaining light and shone in the black velvet case. "I'm not asking you to marry me, that would be just stupid. It's just a reminder of how much I love you."

Hermione felt he self begin to cry again, but this time it was out of joy. "Oh, Ron! I would love to!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around his neck. Ron pulled away and slipped the ring onto her finger. The ring shrunk slightly to fit around her finger as she admired its beauty.

XXXX

FIN

XXXX

A/N: Thanks for reading! Yes it's kind of a corny ending but hey…. It works…. Please review!


End file.
